bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 541.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 6)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Forest of Dean) (Frost crunches beneath Nonny’s feet as he dashes through the trees in pursuit of the silent doe up ahead, breath streaming from his lungs. She leads him deep into the forest until, finally, she stops, as does Nonny. As he watches, she turns her beautiful head toward him... and vanishes. For a moment, a ghost image of her, like a retina burn, hangs in the air and then Nonny is plunged into darkness.) Nonny: Lumos! (Molly’s wand-tip ignites. Nonny paints the clearing with light and something gleams: a small frozen pool. He crosses to it, looks down. He sees his own image reflected dully and then, deeper, within, a silver cross. He looks closer. It is the Sword of Gryffindor. Nonny steps back, blinks. It’s still there. He glances about, painting the trees with light, looking to insure he is alone, then casts light upon the pool once more.) Nonny: Accio Sword. (Nothing. Nonny walks about the pool again and again and then stops. He crouches... ... and looks slowly down at his chest. The Horcrux around his neck has begun to twitch. Nonny places his fingers upon it briefly, then rises. Quickly, with fumbling fingers, he sheds his clothes and points Molly’s wand at the pool.) Nonny: Diffindo. (The pool’s icey crust cracks, echoing in the silence. Chunks of dark ice rock the surface.) (Scene: Icy Pool) (Nonny steps to the pool’s edge, peers within... and plunges... screaming in the dark silence of the chill water. He kicks down to the glimmering sword, grabs the hilt and kicks for the surface when... the locket’s chain begins to coil, tightening like a snake about his neck. As the links bite into his throat, he releases the sword and begins to thrash about, struggling to get his fingers under the chain. Realizing it’s no use... he reaches for the pool’s edge, his fingers scrabbling desperately over the ice, but unable to gain purchase. Slowly, his hands go limp and slip from the ice back into... the water, where he drifts slowly down, a slow trail of bubbles escaping his mouth, eyes half-closed as he peers upward, watching as the surface of the water grows slowly calm... peaceful... when... a shadow appears.) (Scene: Forest of Dean) (A pair of hands shatter the glassy surface of the water and Nonny is pulled upward and out, landing face-down on the frigid ground, choking and retching.) Nonny: Molly... (A hand reaches in, strips the locket from his neck.) Gil: Are -- you -- mental? (Nonny’s eyes pop open. Standing a few yards away, fully dressed and half-drenched, clutching the sword of -- Gryffindor in one hand and the locket in the other, is Gil. Nonny just stares, then begins to pull on his clothes.) Nonny: It was you! Gil: Well, yeah. Bit obvious, I'd think. Nonny: And the doe. That was you as well. Gil: No. I reckoned it was you. Nonny: My Patronus is a stag. Gil: Right. Antlers. (Gil brings his arms up, vaguely pantomiming antlers, but the effect is lost, what with the sword and locket.) Nonny: You didn’t see anyone else? Gil: No, I... I did think maybe I saw something -- when I was running -- over there -- (Nonny crosses to a pair of oaks grown close together.) Gil: Anything? Nonny: (shaking his head) But I reckon whoever cast the doe, put the sword in that pool hoping we’d find it. Gil: And we did, didn’t we? (The “we” hangs in the chill air. Nonny eyes Gil, then steps forward and dangles the locket close to the sword. It immediately begins to twitch.) Nonny: See that? It knows. It’s afraid. (looking up) Do it. Gil: What? No. Nonny. That thing’s bad for me. I can’t handle it. I’m not making excuses for how I acted, but that thing affects me more than it affects you and Molly. It made me think stuff -- stuff I was thinking anyway, but it made everything worse. Nonny: All the more reason. Gil: No. I can’t -- Nonny: Then why are you here? Why did you come back? (Nonny’s tone is hard, meant to wound. This stops Gil. He steps back, grips the sword with both hands. Nonny nods.) Nonny: I’ll have to speak to it in order for it to open. When it does, don’t hesitate. I don’t know what’s in here, but it’ll put up a fight. The bit of the Color Monster that was in his diary tried to kill me. (Gil nods and then Nonny sweeps a layer of frost from a flat rock, lays the locket down.) Nonny: On three. One. Two. Three. (in Parseltongue) Take me inside... (Click! The twin doors of the locket snap open. Behind each glass window a living eye blinks -- the Color Monster’s eyes.) Nonny: Stab it, Gil. Now. (Gil raises his trembling hands, poises the sword. Then a voice hisses from the Horcrux.) Voice (v.o.): I have seen your heart and it is mine... Nonny: Don’t listen to it. Voice (v.o.): I have seen your dreams, Gil Gordon, and I have seen your fears... Nonny: Gil. Don’t listen to it! Voice (v.o.): Least loved, by the mother who craved a daughter. Least loved, by the girl who prefers your friend... Nonny: Gil. Stab it! (The locket quivers in Nonny’s fingers, turning white-hot, and he releases it. As the eyes gleam scarlet, Nonny grimaces and a flash of blinding light bursts forth, leaving in its wake two figures floating in the darkness -- ghost images of Nonny and Molly.) Ghost Nonny: We were better without you, happier without you. Ghost Molly: Who could look at you beside Nonny Pirruccello? What are you, compared with the Chosen One...? (Gil stands transfixed, sword in hand, horrified.) Nonny: Gil. It lies! Stab it! STAB IT! Ghost Nonny: Your mother confessed that she would have preferred me as a son... Ghost Molly: Who wouldn’t prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him... (The ghostly Molly, frightening yet beautiful, entwines herself around the ghostly Nonny, her hair running like silk over their faces as she leans forward and covers his mouth with hers.) Nonny: Do it, Gil! Kill it! (Gil’s head turns then, to Nonny, and Nonny freezes. A trace of scarlet glints in Gil’s eyes. He raises the sword high and -- for a moment -- Nonny looks fearful. Then, Gil pivots and brings the blade down hard, cleaving the locket. A scream echoes throughout the forest and the ghostly Nonny and Molly turn to dust, becoming one with the vapor drifting from Gil’s mouth and all is... Quiet. Nonny eyes the shattered locket, then turns his gaze on Gil who stands alone, sword dangling from the end of his arm, chest heaving. Nonny scoops up the locket and examines it. The Color Monster’s eyes are gone, the silk lining stained and faintly smoking. Gil lets the sword fall to the ground, drops to his knees. Nonny steps forward and -- carefully -- places a hand upon his shoulder.) Nonny: After you left, she cried for a week. She’s like my sister. Gil: I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left. Nonny: You’ve sort of made up for it tonight. Getting the sword. Finishing off the Horcrux. Gil: Saving your life. Nonny: That too. (They both stare at the remains of the locket.) Gil: And just think of it. Only three to go. (Scene: Tent) (The bowl of flames boils timidly now; Molly still slumbers.) Nonny (o.s.): Molly! (She stirs, sits up. Pushing her hair out of her face, she peers through the tent flap. Nonny sticks the sword in the ground. As Molly emerges, she blinks against the brightness of the morning sun.) Molly: Everything all right? Nonny: Fine. Actually... more than fine. (He steps aside and Molly sees Gil, standing at the edge of the camp. She stares, mute, then walks past Nonny and the ashes of the campfire, stopping right in front of Gil. He raises a hand, smiles sheepishly.) Gil: Hey. (And then... Molly begins to punch him.) Gil: Wo -- hey -- ouch! Molly: (with each punch) You -- complete -- arse -- Gil -- Gordon! You crawl back here after all these weeks and say, ‘Hey?’ (turning to Nonny) Where’s my wand? Nonny, where’s my wand! (Nonny places his hand over his pocket.) Nonny: Um... I don’t know? Molly: Nonny Pirruccello, you give me my wand! Gil: How come he’s got your wand? Molly: Never mind why he’s got my wand -- (stopping) What is that? (She stares at the blackened locket dangling in Gil’s hand.) Molly: You destroyed it? (Molly glances at Harry. He indicates Gil. She turns back to Gil. He nods. She starts to speak when her eyes shift, see the sword stuck in the ground.) Molly: And exactly how is it you have the Sword of Gryffindor? Nonny: It’s a long story. (Molly ponders this, baffled, then looks back at Gil.) Molly: Don’t think this changes anything. Gil: No, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody freaking Horcrux! Why would that change anything! Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words coming from you! To see you doing those things -- (Gil stops.) Molly: See me doing what things? (Gil blinks, mortified. Molly turns to Nonny.) Molly: What happened out there? Nonny: (at a loss, then) It’s a long story. Gil: Look, I wanted to come back the minute I’d left. I just... didn’t know how to find you. Nonny: Exactly how did you find us? Gil: With this. (Gil reaches into his pocket, pulls out the Deluminator.) Gil: It doesn’t just turn off lights. I don’t know exactly how it works, but Christmas morning I -- I was sleeping -- in this little pub-- I’d given some Snatchers the slip the night before, me being a blood-traitor and all -- anyway, I was sleeping when I heard it... Nonny: It? Gil: A voice. (Gil turns to Molly, holds up the Deluminator.) Gil: Your voice, Molly. Coming out of this. Molly: And what may I ask did I say? Gil: My name. Just my name. Like a whisper. (Molly stands perfectly still... and blushes.) Gil: So I took this and I clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew. Nonny: Knew what? Gil: Just knew. On account of Molly’s voice. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then -- went straight through -- right here. (Gil touches a point close to his heart.) Gil: I could feel it inside me. It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So I Disapparated and came out on this hillside. It was dark. I didn’t have any idea where I was. I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And you did. (Nonny lies in his bunk while Gil sits cross-legged, warming his hands over a bowl of flames.) Gil: I’ve always liked it. These flames Molly makes. (Nonny peers at the bowl, then beyond the tent flap, sees Molly sitting just outside, keeping watch.) Gil: How long you reckon she’ll stay mad at me? Nonny: Keep talking ‘bout that little ball of light touching your heart -- she’ll come round. Gil: It was true. Every word. (a beat) You’re going to think I’m mental, but I think that’s why Mr. Grouper left it to me -- the Deluminator. I think he knew that at some point I’d... need to find my way back. And she’d lead me. (Nonny eyes Gil, pondering this. Then suddenly, Gil jumps up, grabs his own rucksack and begins to fish through it.) Gil: Bloody hell. I just realized. You need a wand, right? Nonny: Yeah... Gil: Well, I’ve got one. Here. It’s Blackthorn, ten inches, nothing special, but I reckon it’ll do. I took it off a Snatcher a few weeks back. (whispering) Don’t tell Molly, but they’re a bit dim, Snatchers. This one was definitely part Troll. The smell off him... (Nonny points the wand at the flames.) Nonny: Engorgio. (The flames flare massively and Gil leaps back.) Gil: Wo. Nonny: Reducio! (As the flames subside, Gil pats down a small flare-up on the canvas.) Molly: What’s going on in there? Nonny and Gil: Nothing. Gil: (to Nonny) Maybe a bit more practice, eh? Molly: We need to talk. (Gil wheels, sees Molly standing in the mouth of the tent, Life and Lies in hand, looking at Nonny.) Gil: All right. Molly: (ignoring him) I want to go and see Xenophilius Wahler. Nonny: Sorry? Molly: See this? It’s a letter Mr. Grouper wrote to Bobby. Look at the signature. It’s the mark again. (Molly turns the book in Nonny’s direction. Mr. Grouper replaced the “G” in Grouper with the triangular eye.) Molly: It keeps cropping up. Here. In Beedle the Bard. In the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow -- what? (Molly looks at Nonny, who is staring hard at the book.) (Scene: Village Street) (Suddenly, moving through the village streets again, past the cloaked figures, turning down the narrowing alleyway that leads toward Sgt. Pickle’s wand shop and... holding on the triangular symbol scratched crudely into the wall.) (Scene: Tent) (Nonny blinks.) Nonny: Jesus. It was there too. Molly: Where? Nonny: Outside Sgt. Pickle’s wand shop. on the alley wall... Gil: But what does it mean? (They all look down at the symbol etched in Mr. Grouper’s fine hand in the book.) Molly: Nonny, you don’t have a clue where the next Horcrux is. And neither do I. But this, this means something. I’m sure of it. Gil: I think Molly’s right. I think we ought to go and see Wahler. What say we vote on it? Those in favor... (Gil’s hand flies into the air. Nonny eyes him knowingly. Molly rolls her eyes, then lifts her hand as well.) Gil: Sorry, Nonny. Looks like it’s Molly and me this time. (Scene: Hillside) (The sun hangs low over a hillside gloriously free of snow. Gil leads the way, far ahead of Nonny and Molly.) Nonny: Not still mad at him, are you? Molly: I’m always mad at him. (A strange-looking house appears in the distance, etched like a great black cylinder against the sky. Seeing it, Gil turns back, grinning as he calls out.) Gil: Deema? (Nonny and Molly take a look.) Nonny and Molly: Deema. (Scene: Front Door) (A sign is tacked to a door studded with nails: “THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. WAHLER. Molly raps three times.) Gil: Keep off the dirigible plums. (Molly turns, gives him an odd look. Gil points to a SIGN: “KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS.” Just then, the door swings open and Xenophilius Wahler appears, barefoot, wearing a soiled nightshirt.) Mr. Wahler: (to Molly) What is it? (to Gil) Who are you? (to Nonny) What do you want -- (Seeing Harry, Wahler’s jaw goes slack in shock.) Nonny: Hello, Mr. Wahler. I’m Nonny Pirruccello. We met a few months back? (Wahler’s eyes drift to Nonny’s scar.) Nonny: Would it be okay if we came in? It won’t take long, sir. I promise. (Scene: Press Room) (Great tottering towers of Quibbler back-issues rise to the ceiling while an old-fashioned wooden printing press chugs away in the center of the room, spitting out new ones.) Mr. Wahler: Excuse me. (As Wahler steps to the wheezing press, the trio glance at past Quibblers laying about: MUGGLE MURDERS RISE, DOZENS DIE AS DEATH EATERS ATTACK, NONNY IN HIDING, WHERE IS THE CHOSEN ONE? YOU-KNOW-WHO CLAIMS ANOTHER VICTIM: QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP CANCELLED AMID DEATH THREATS. Abruptly, the press goes silent and Wahler turns.) Mr. Wahler: So. What brings you here, Mr. Pirruccello? Nonny: Well, sir, we need some help. Mr. Wahler: Ah. Help. I see. Yes, well, the thing is, helping Nonny Pirruccello, rather dangerous these days... (The trio exchange glances.) Gil: Aren’t you the one who keeps telling everyone it’s their first duty to help Nonny? Mr. Wahler: I have expressed that view, yes. In the past. Would you excuse me one moment. I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you... (Wahler dashes from the room.) Nonny: What’s going on here? Gil: He’s mental. Let’s face it. Deema’s always good value, but she’s nutty as squirrel poo. (Just then, Molly gasps, points to an enormous spiral horn mounted on the wall.) Molly: Do you see that? Gil: Well, yeah, of course. It’s massive, isn’t it? Molly: No! Don’t go near it! (Nonny stops.) Molly: It’s an Erumpent horn. It’s a Class B Tradeable Material. (Nonny and Gil exchange a “she’s mental” glance.) Gil: Yeah, all right... (Just then, Wahler returns with a tray rattling with cups.) Mr. Wahler: May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots? We make it ourselves. Molly: Where is Deema, sir? Mr. Wahler: Deema? Oh, um, she’ll be along. Now how can I help you, Mr. Pirruccello? Nonny: Well, sir, it’s about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol... Mr. Wahler: You mean this? (Wahler reaches into his nightshirt and pulls out the chain with the triangular eye.) Nonny: Yes! Exactly. What we wondered, sir, is, well, what is it? Mr. Wahler: What is it? Well, it’s the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course. Nonny, Gil and Molly: The what? Mr. Wahler: The Deathly Hallows. I assume you’re all familiar with ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers?’ Molly and Gil: Yes. Nonny: No. (Nonny looks at the others, then Molly reaches into her beaded bag and pulls out The Tales of Beedle the Bard.) Molly: It’s in here. Mr. Wahler: Well, there’s no real reason to go on unless one is familiar with the tale. Why don’t you read it aloud, Miss...? Molly: Gentilella. Well... all right. (opening the book) There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight -- Gil: Midnight. Mum always said midnight. (as Molly glowers) But twilight’s fine. Better actually. Molly: In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass... (As Molly continues, Wahler looks out the window.) (Scene: River/Bridge) ( A crow cycles into view and we follow it, the sky darkening as the crow swoops over a river to reveal three silhouettes.) Molly (v.o.): But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. (A bridge magically materializes and the three figures begin to cross, when the hooded figure appears.) Molly (v.o.): It was Death and he felt cheated, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He granted each brother a wish for their cleverness. The oldest, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned one from an elder tree on the banks of the river. (All of this is dramatized in surreal silhouette.) Molly (v.o.): The second brother, who was an arrogant man, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked a stone from the river. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would make him disappear. And so it was that Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Death then stepped aside and the brothers went their separate ways... (We see the brothers cross the bridge, and part.) Molly (v.o.): The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Proceeding to an Inn, he bragged of his invincibility. But that very night... (We see a wizard, in shadow, slip into a room, knife in hand.) Molly (v.o.): ... another wizard crept upon him as he lay sleeping. He took the Elder Wand... and slit the brother’s throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own... (We see the second brother approach a cottage.) Molly (v.o.): Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he took out the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother... (We see Death etched upon a bleak hillside.) Molly (v.o.): As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals... (As Death and the third brother retreat, the crow returns, beating into the sky, which lightens.) (Scene: Press Room) (Xenophilius Wahler is still staring out the window. The sun has nearly vanished over the lip of the hill.) Mr. Wahler: Well, there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows. Nonny: Sorry... I still don’t really understand... (Wahler turns and, taking quill and parchment, draws a straight vertical line...) Mr. Wahler: The Elder Wand... (... then adds a circle on top of the line...) Mr. Wahler: The Resurrection Stone... (... then encloses both in a triangle.) Mr. Wahler: The Cloak of Invisibility. Together... they make the Deathly Hallows. Together... they make one master of Death. (The trio stare at the symbol.) Molly: Mr. Wahler, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows? (to Nonny and Gil) That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric’s Hollow. Ignotus Peverell. Mr. Wahler: Ignotus and his brothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story. (Wahler’s focus abruptly wavers, sadness in his eyes, then he blinks, eyes the tea kettle.) Mr. Wahler: Ah, but your tea’s grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back. Gil: (as Wahler exits) Let’s get out of here once he’s back. I’m not touching this stuff, hot or cold. Nonny: (lost in thought) Which one would you choose if you could? Of the Deathly Hallows? Molly: It’s obvious, isn’t it? (All three speak at once:) Gil: The Wand. Molly: The Cloak. Nonny: The Stone. (They glance at each other, amused.) Gil: You’re supposed to say the Cloak, but who wants to spend all day being invisible. Dead boring if you ask me. But an unbeatable wand! Molly: Its owner grew drunk with power and was murdered. Gil: Yeah, but imagine what a short wicked life you’d lead. Molly: (rolling her eyes) Why the Stone, Nonny? Nonny: Well, you could bring people back, couldn’t you? The Machu Picchu ChuChu. Mr. Grouper. Frank. Anybody. Molly: (gentle) But according to the story they don’t want to come back. It’s all rubbish anyway. There’s no such thing as the Deathly Hallows. Nonny: But I have one. The Invisibility Cloak my father left me. Molly: There have always been Cloaks -- Gil: Not like Nonny’s. I’ve seen a fair few. Dad used to bring home the ones the Ministry confiscated from petty thieves and the like. They always got holes or tears. Nonny’s is different. It’s perfect. Nonny: And I think I’ve actually held the Resurrection Stone in my hands, that night in Mr. Grouper’s office when he showed me the ring he’d destroyed, the Horcrux. It had a symbol on it. Now I think it was the mark of the Hallows. (The trio stand silently when Wahler returns.) Molly: Mr. Wahler. Thank you, sir -- Gil: You forgot the water. Mr. Wahler: The water? Gil: For the tea. Mr. Wahler: Did, didn’t I? How silly of me. Molly: No matter, sir. We really ought to be go-- Mr. Wahler: No, you mustn’t -- Nonny: Sir? Mr. Wahler: You’re my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I’d been writing, so they took her. They took my Deema... (eyes finding Nonny) But it’s really you they want... Nonny: Who took her, sir? (Molly eyes the printing press. A copy of the Quibbler lies stuck under a roller. She reaches out, pulls it free, the ink streaking over the cover, over Nonny’s face and the blazing headline: UNDESIRABLE NUMBER #1.) Mr. Wahler: Him. Surely you call him You-Know- Who. But his real name of course is... Rotten Tomato. Gil: Nooooooooo! (Instantly, out the window, figures on broomsticks appear in the sky, jetting directly toward the house. As Nonny, Gil and Molly hit the floor, ropes of light ricochet off the windowsill. The printing press explodes, raining Quibblers everywhere, like a flock of doves, smoking with flames. Wahler waves madly from the window.) Mr. Wahler: Stop! I’ve got him -- (Wahler is blasted off his feet by a Stunning Spell so great the chain around his neck flies across the room and settles at Nonny’s feet. Nonny glances down, watches the symbol of the Deathly Hallows dissolve like mercury, then looks up, sees Wahler streak out the door.) Molly: Gil! Nonny! Take my hand! (Nonny and Gil begin to crawl on their knees toward Molly when another volley of spells ricochet about the room and -- ping! -- strike the Gurdyroot teapot. As Molly watches, it flies into the air, tumbling end over end toward the Erumpent Horn. Nonny’s hand closes on hers, Gil reaches out and... the teapot strikes the Erumpent Horn.) (Scene: Wahler House) There is a colossal explosion. The second floor of the black cylinder ruptures. Quibblers belch into the air like confetti as Wahler narrowly escapes and the Death Eaters are engulfed.) End of Part 6. Recap Nonny follows the Patronus doe to a frozen pond. He discovers the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom and as he swims down to get it, the locket goes crazy and attempts to drown him. Gil appears and saves him with Nonny convincing Gil to destroy the locket with the sword. Nonny opens it using Parseltongue. As it opens, a ghostly black cloud erupts from it whilst it shows Gil horrific images including spiders. A ghostly Nonny tells Gil that Mrs. Gordon wanted him as a son whilst a ghostly Molly mocks him, asking him why she'd choose him over the Chosen One before they begin kissing. Gil angrily attacks the locket, destroying it with the sword before he returns to the tent with Nonny. Molly is furious at Gil for leaving and returning as if nothing happened but the trio decide to visit Mr. Wahler to find out about the mysterious symbol. At the Wahler house, Mr. Wahler teaches them about the Deathly Hallows - an invincible Elder Wand, a Resurrecting Stone and the invisibility cloak - and tells them the story of the three Peverell brothers who owned them all. When the group attempts to leave, Mr. Wahler reveals that Death Eaters have taken his daughter, Deema and that he must keep them there before they give her back. They escape the ensuing attack. Category:Stories